Princesa Descalza
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Yamato no está dispuesto a ser el despecho de Mimi, la quiere más de lo que piensa. [Este fic forma parte del festejo por los 5.000/6.000 posts del Topic Mimato del foro "Proyecto 1-8"]


Este fic forma parte de la actividad del **Topic Mimato** por el festejo de los 5.000/6.000 post y está basado en la canción _Princesa Descalza _ propuesta por Chia Moon.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Las luces de colores se prendían y apagaban mientras desde algún lugar salían varios flashes en medio de la oscuridad, la música estaba muy fuerte, en ese momento estaban pasando algo que parecía una canción _pop-electrónico_ -vayan a saber de qué nuevo "artista".

Yamato la observaba desde lejos mientras tomaba de su pinta, ella bailaba con frenesí y falsa alegría. Mimi no era buena mintiendo, pero cuando se lo proponía era la mejor de las actrices.  
Se habían encontrado de casualidad de camino al club-nocturno al que iban a ir con sus amigos; el problema es que él la vió primero mientras ella gritaba y lloraba con el celular en la oreja y colgó con un seco _idiota_ cuando se dio cuenta que la observaban, se secó las lágrimas dejando que él se acercara preguntándole qué había pasado, ella no respondió, sólo siguió con el camino que la llevaría al destino y él la siguió en silencio.  
En el trayecto él recordó el "amor de verano" que tuvieron el año pasado, rápido, con muchos besos, sexo y muy fugaz porque ella se volvía a Estados Unidos. En las siguientes vacaciones ella volvió con novio estable y feliz. Este verano parece que el novio estable y la felicidad acababan de terminar.  
Y ahí estaban ahora, con un poco bastante de alcohol encima y Mimi bailando durante toda la noche; no había absolutamente nada extraño, Mimi lo que mejor hacía en el mundo era bailar y no parar, pero en esos momentos el significado de su baile era completamente diferente, siempre baila de alegría, por placer, ahora estaba bailando para descargar frustraciones y energías, bailaba para no pensar, y sin quererlo, Yamato lo supo de inmediato.

* * *

Mimi caminaba con sus tacones en la mano derecha mientras hacía equilibrio en la medianera baja de que delimitaba la vereda de un parque, Yamato la seguía a un lado en silencio y atento por si llegaba a tropezar.

El rubio observaba cómo la falda ajustada de la chica se iba subiendo de apoco cada vez que ella movía sus piernas, ella, cuando se daba cuenta, se la volvía a bajar pero en algunas veces tardaba más que otras. Yamato no iba a mentir, le encantaba esa situación.

—Te caerás

—Nope

—Estás borracha

—Tú también — dijo volteando hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo no estoy haciendo tonterías

—Siempre las haces sin darte cuenta — y volvió a caminar

* * *

Entraron al departamento torpemente y a los besos. Mientras Yamato trataba de acercarla más a su cuerpo Mimi trataba de sacarle la chaqueta y la camisa al mismo tiempo. Fue así cómo terminaron cayendo al suelo, él recibió el mayor golpe mientras que ella quedó arriba riendo, Mimi se levantó y se sacó la blusa tirándosela al rubio - quien seguía en el piso - en la cara. Yamato cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Esto no está bien — dijo casi en un susurro

—¿Disculpa? — a la castaña se le borró la sonrisa de la cara — ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que esto no está bien — alzó un poco la voz

—No entiendo — el ceño cada vez se le iba frunciendo más

—¿No se suponía que tanías novio? — dijo sentándose sin verla a la cara — O por lo menos hace unas horas estabas llorando por algo, supongo que por el novio que tal vez ya no es más novio — pausa — No quiero que te despeches conmigo — terminó bajando la voz.

—Yamato… — fue un susurro ahogado, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, se quedó mirando su espalda con la garganta ardiendo y con sus ojos luchando por no lagrimear.

Se quedaron así por un momento, en silencio, con los torsos desnudos, él sentado en el piso dándole la espalda a ella quien está en el sofá viéndolo y tratando de no llorar. Mimi se levantó de un salto, se puso su blusa y salió del departamento sin decir nada.

Yamato se quedó sentado un rato más.

* * *

Eso fue todo amigxs!

Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a la linda Chia :)

Saluditos!


End file.
